transformers_robot_defenders_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sixfire
There are few Transformers more feared than Sixfire, either by the Autobots or by their own comrades. Originally an Autobot who was brothers with the courageous Shockdrop, Sixfire once lived for peace. However, during a search for the AllSpark, the duo encountered some complications, leading to Sixfire's presumed death. This led to his defection to the Decepticons, where he vowed revenge on his former comrades. Now, as the first Transformer Multi-Changer, able to assume eighteen different modes, he is officially designated as a "Solo Transformer Assault Group" (or "S.T.A.G."), but is more colloquially known among those who know and fear him as a "one-robot army." It has been shown that Sixfire feels life is only worth living as long as there are enemies to pit himself against. Thankfully, his eighteen forms give him plenty of opportunities for combat. Sixfire's destructive ability is the stuff of legend, a gleeful murderousness that is matched only in the ferocity by the intensity with which he sets to the bloody tasks given to him. He is not to be mistaken for a mindless weapon, however—he is fiercely intelligent, and not without honor of a warped sort. He grants due respect to any opponent he deems worthy, and always speaks well of them after he has inevitably dispatched them to, as he puts it, "the great junkyard in the sky." Despite being a Decepticon, Sixfire has made some unlikely friends in the course of his adventures; among them is the Human female Tessa Barry, who steered him down the road of abandoning the Decepticon Cause and becoming his own 'Bot. After all, his mantra does not preclude his own allegiance changing in order to make new enemies and challenges where none existed before. Personality Sixfire was once an Autobot at Spark, back when he was old friends with Shockdrop. Like many Autobots, he once valued all life. When he was "abandoned" by the Autobots, he vowed to get revenge on all the Autobots at any cost. He is shown to be very ruthless toward his opponents, but he does seem to still possess some of his original programming. If he deems his opponent worthy, he would provide them a fair fight and always spoke well of them after they had been terminated. He does not seem to be completely evil, as he quickly grew fond of Tessa when they were stranded on a hostile planet together. Even after the two parted ways, Sixfire was unable to prevent himself from breaking off his "honorable duel" with Shockdrop to save her life again. Eventually, Sixfire's friendship with Tessa prompted him to abandon the Decepticons. Sixfire was rarely seen afterwards, appearing only during the most dire of circumstances, often to protect Tessa or the Autobots from danger. Powers and Abilities Sixfire is known for being a Solo Transformer Assault Group (S.T.A.G.) or a "one-robot army" as he calls himself. He is extremely powerful, able to take on the bravest and strongest of Autobots such as Grimlock. He has the ability to replicate himself to confuse his adversaries, allowing time for him to deal some crippling damage—damage which even the replicas of himself can deliver. Weapons and Alternate Modes Sixfire has eighteen ''alternate modes: * Artillery Truck * Attack Helicopter * Space Shuttle * Modified Military Missile Tank * Cybertronian Jet Fighter * Artillery Cannon * Mechanical Wolf * Humvee w/mounted gun * Tankor Truck * Cybertronian Pistol * Battle Platform * Harrier Jet * Cybertronian Attack Chopper * Cybertronian Tank * Rocket-Armed Semi-Trailer Truck * Cybertronian Destroyer Jet * Hunter-Killer Aircraft * Armored Transport Train Additionally, Sixfire has a hidden ''nineteenth alternate mode, but he has never used it before, so we can't say what it is... yet. Notes * Sixfire is the first multi-changing Transformer to have eighteen alternate forms. Category:Decepticons Category:Other